


伊卡洛斯

by Eskumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 借用部分暴君华盛顿DLC的设定，奇幻AU下的狼康/树灵读者。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	伊卡洛斯

**Author's Note:**

> 树灵是植物本身灵体化，没有性别。植物本体形态是丛生的低矮灌木，作者设想品种是仙女木，但既然是奇幻AU，也可以随意脑补成类似形态的神奇植物，灵体形象就更自行脑补吧（但姑且还是有人形且可以触摸）。  
> 世界观设定模糊随意，极不严谨，还请见谅。

1.

你生在悬崖壁上，位置倒也不算很高，只是对于人类来说，仍然需要一定的胆量和能力才爬得上来。所以自你诞生到现在，你并未见过人类。你知道崖下不远处的山谷里有人类居住，只是层层密林阻隔了视线，你看不到他们。

但你不曾感到寂寞。风带来四方的讯息，雨带来丰沛的滋养，同在一个悬崖上筑巢的鹰陪伴着你，你也听得到远方传来百鸟的吟唱与自然的和鸣。你不了解时间，时间在你眼里不过是日升月落、四季更替的循环往复。你也不懂何谓空间的局限，你甚至从未意识到，尚且幼小的你，因为能力所限未曾离开过你生根的这悬崖一角。你栖居在崖壁上，望着天空，望着云朵，望着崖下的世界，望着变幻的风，无忧无虑地过着每一天。

直到你遇见那个人类男孩。

2.

人类男孩在那天接近傍晚的时候突然出现，晚霞绚烂的天空衬着他的剪影，西斜的阳光给他镀了一层光晕，哪怕在身为树灵的你眼里，竟也像是某种神迹的降临。男孩是来收集鹰羽的，他从崖边的巢穴里拾起鹰掉落的羽毛，回身时才看到你。

那吓了他一跳，险些掉下去。你也为此紧张了一下，但见他又稳住了平衡站定，才松了口气。

“你是人类吗？”

“你是……神灵吗？”

你们几乎同时开口。男孩睁大褐色的眼睛好奇地看着你，双眼亮晶晶的。

不，你回答他。你算不上神灵，只不过是生长在悬崖上的一丛矮小植物。只有像红树之神那样的才能称为神灵。那是崖下山谷里的古老巨树，已经不知道活了多少年岁，盘结虬曲的根系深埋地下，雄健苍劲的枝干直通天穹，百年如一日地伫立在那里，沉默地注视着这片土地上所有的生灵。男孩说他也知道那棵红树，那是他们族人口耳相传的传说。

你回答完男孩的问题，迫不及待地凑上前去，再一次问出自己的问题：“你是人类吗？”你不懂得保持距离，你太好奇了，你凑得很近，与男孩的脸近在咫尺，他有些不自在地向后躲了躲，才点了下头作为回答。

“哇！我从来没有见过人类！”你兴奋地围着他转圈，他的视线也追着你胡乱转动，更加不知所措。

那天，你的新朋友被你的问题和热情淹没，直到太阳落山、天色转暗，他必须得赶回村子。你依依不舍地和他道别，眨巴着眼睛带着恳求的语气问他：“你还会再来吗？”

男孩点了点头。

“太好啦！”你几乎是欢呼了起来，“谢谢你！嗯……”你停住了，不知道该怎么称呼他。

“我叫拉顿哈给顿。”男孩留下他的名字，然后爬下了山崖。

3.

拉顿哈给顿遵守了约定，时不时地就爬上山崖来看你。你问他很多关于人类世界的问题，他也听你讲那些从风和鸟语虫鸣中听来的自然的讯息。他坐在崖上和你一起看山谷的风景，只是有的时候神情严肃，偶尔和你提起他的担忧，只怕眼前的景色不能长久。但那时的你尚且不懂人类之间的龃龉，不懂他的忧虑，他似乎也不想让你听太多这些关于人类的烦恼，于是也很少再提起。你只是顾自享受他的陪伴。

那段时间里，你每天都期盼着拉顿哈给顿的到来，日升月落的循环在你眼中有了不同的意义。

悬崖上的鹰有时会颇有些嫌弃地看着你，说：“你又在想那个人类小子。”

“怎么了？你不喜欢他？”

“他拿我的羽毛。”

“反正是你掉了的羽毛。”

“掉了的也是我的。”

你哈哈地笑，说你不要那么小气，我也不会因为他就忘了你，还说拉顿哈给顿不会去拔你的羽毛。

但鹰看着你没心没肺的笑，最终叹了口气，说：“像你这样的生灵，还是不要对人类产生感情的好。”而你也不懂得鹰的担忧。

4.

你开始懂得时间。你终于知道时间不是循环的圆，而是无可逆转地向前延伸的线。时间是拉顿哈给顿的骨骼拔节生长，年少的脸上雕刻出更鲜明的棱角，是你看着他的身形愈发高大挺拔，他的身手愈发矫健，年纪轻轻便猎得了狼，将作为战利品的狼皮帽戴在头上。而你也在时间中感到自己逐渐积蓄力量，可以短暂地离开山崖。于是你便让拉顿哈给顿带你去看他的村子。

“要怎么做到？”拉顿哈给顿歪着头问你，澄澈的眼神自少年时起并未改变。

“取我的一根枝条，在它枯萎前我可以停留在上面。”

但你的枝条有些短，只取一根怕容易丢失，而拉顿哈给顿又有些别扭地拒绝了你将花枝别在头发里的提议。最终他取了几根无花的枝条，编在一起绕在手腕上，他说：“这样就不会弄丢你了。”

你终于见到了人类的世界，见到了拉顿哈给顿生活的村庄。你攀着他的手臂，又顺着手臂爬上他的肩头，拽着他狼皮帽上的鹰羽兴奋地张望。那些他曾描述过的字句变成鲜明生动的图景，在你眼前铺展开。这是拉顿哈给顿所生活的世界。

你见到了拉顿哈给顿的族人，他的母亲、他的童年玩伴，还有他们的族母。有的人看不见你的存在，比如拉顿哈给顿的母亲和童年伙伴；有的人看得见，比如族母。但这也无关紧要，这里的人们像接受自然的规律一样接受了这种区别，明白人各有所能，也各担其责。只是那时没有人意识到这种区别背后意味着什么，除了族母，注意到你的时候，她看向拉顿哈给顿的眼神里多了一层忧虑和深意。

这里与你此前所见的世界略有不同，但又似乎十分相同。区别在于生活在其中的是你不熟悉的人类，他们有着你所不熟悉的习俗；相同在于，这里同样快乐、平静、自由自在，人与人之间，人与自然之间，融洽的相处与你此前所见的并无矛盾，你为此感到快乐。

可惜这种快乐没能长久。

5.

不久后，你终于听到了关于蓝衣军的消息。那是原本生活在远方另一处的人类，信仰着另一个神明。如今他们挥舞着新神的旗帜，拿着自称新神赐予的武器，逐渐逼近这里的村庄。他们声称自己是先进的、强大的，一切原始的、落后的、弱小的都该向他们臣服。他们借着新神的名义开疆拓土，讨伐着所有他们认为的“旧神”，所经之处硝烟弥漫。你终于明白曾隐约听到的远方的轰响是什么，也终于明白拉顿哈给顿在望向山谷时的忧虑。

一种从未有过的感觉向你袭来。你害怕眼前的一切终将消逝，恐惧所有的美好化为泡影。你惊恐地看着时间从一个圆展成一条线，直直向前延伸，在遥远模糊的尽头，一切灰飞烟灭。你想起鹰的叹息。

不安从平静的表象下涌起，曾经悦耳的和鸣里掺入了尖锐的杂音。你惶然地捕捉着所有能获得的讯息，用你尚不经事的思绪去费力地理解眼前复杂的突变。你思考着那些关于蓝衣军的传闻，以及他们所宣扬的先进和强大。你当然知道自然界弱肉强食的法则，你已经从眼见和耳闻的经历中懂得这一点，现实确实如此。但是，就理应如此吗？强者可以以此为旗号，理所当然地侵略弱者吗？而你眼前的山谷，拉顿哈给顿的村庄，承载了所有美好的记忆和生命的家园，便因为弱小而合该灭亡吗？你只希望能留住眼前这一切。

你的思绪阻止不了命运的车轮，而一切都开始向你害怕的方向发展。

6.

“你知道什么是红树之茶吗？”又一次见面时，拉顿哈给顿神情严肃地问你。

“不可以！”你突然激动，让他一时惊讶，但这无法制止他的探询，他沉默而又坚定地看着你，等待你的答案。

那不是人类应该触碰的事物，你告诫道。有些力量是自然生灵间讳莫如深的共识，那有别于人类的世界，人类若想跨过界限，就必须要拿什么东西来换取。将红树树皮制成茶喝下，可让人类汲取红树之神的力量，但是——

“任何魔法都是要付出代价的。”一旦饮下红树之茶，精神便不再可能健全完好，总有一天会陷入疯狂。

拉顿哈给顿很认真地听取你的告诫，他说母亲也让他绝不能喝红树之茶。

只是，在他转身离去的那一瞬间，从他的眼神里，你似乎已隐约感到了他的决定。

7.

战火还是燃起了。你看着黑烟从林中升起，天空被火光烧得通红，群鸦在硝烟笼罩的山谷里飞翔，宣告着数不清的生命的陨落。而你也没见到拉顿哈给顿。

你急得团团转。你试图拦住所有路过的飞鸟，却也得不到他的消息。你从未如此不满于被困在这悬崖一隅，从未如此不满于自己的渺小。你想要更多的力量，开始胡乱地做出各种疯狂的尝试。有几次你终于不用依托枝条，直接附到了鹰的身上，磕磕绊绊地飞了一段距离就疲惫不堪。之后你向鹰道歉，它也无奈地同意带着你的枝条去找拉顿哈给顿，不想再看你像没头苍蝇一样四处乱撞。

你终于找到了他。

然而在你看到他的那一刻也明白了，他已经饮下了红树之茶——他像鹰一样在林间飞翔，召唤出狼灵与他一起战斗，他的手臂、腹部和脸上都印下了魔法的痕迹。他获得了两种能力，两种强大的动物灵，他已经进行过两次天空之旅。

而在你找到他的时候，他正准备进行第三次。

“对不起。”他看着你难过的眼神，低下头却毫不动摇地说，“我必须这么做。”

他的母亲死了，他的伙伴死了，他们的族母也死了，太多人死在这场战争中。蓝衣军的新神的确拥有强大的力量，为了与之抗衡，为了保护剩下的人，让尽可能多的人存活下来，他们必须借助红树之神的力量。

“我可以看见你，我进行了两次天空之旅都活着回来，我遇到了两种强大的动物灵，只有我有这个能力。所以我必须这么做，必须由我去保护大家。”

可是，拉顿哈给顿，这样哪怕你们取得了最终的胜利，你也不会有机会再去享受之后的和平。

“即使如此。”

即使如此。

你只能看着他第三次饮下红树之茶，在他进行天空之旅时守在一旁。你看着他不时地皱起眉头，不知正在幻境里经历什么。你看着他在结束后睁开眼睛，原本褐色的瞳仁变成了蓝色。你什么也做不了。

他嘱托鹰将你带回悬崖，然后便转身离开，又奔赴他的战场。

仿佛头也不回地奔向末路。

8.

鹰不断地劝你忘记拉顿哈给顿。生出灵体的植物寿命远比人类的要长，即使他能平安活过人类本应有的年岁，你也终究要面对他的离去。你在悬崖上，不会被战火波及，等到战争结束，一切又会恢复平静。你也该在未来漫长的时光里明白，不要对那些易逝的生命产生感情。你们的寿命不在同一个维度，你只需要做一个静默的旁观者，俯瞰众生万物，也许有一天会变得像红树之神那样强大。

可你不想这样，你也做不到忘记。你拥有过那些鲜活的感情与回忆，如果抛却它们，漫长的生命又有何意义？那些曾陪伴你的风景与人，你无法坐视他们遭受厄运，自己却置身事外。

“我想要跟在他身边。”

即使什么也做不到，也想要陪他走到最后。

鹰像从前那样叹气，摇了摇头，但它同意帮你最后一次，将你的几根枝条带给拉顿哈给顿，送你去他的身边。你最后一次伏在鹰的背上跟着它飞翔，悲伤地望着战火焚烧下的满目疮痍，你知道自己是在往何处去。

9.

即使做好了准备，当那一刻真的来临时，你仍然惊慌失措。

拉顿哈给顿还是发狂了。

艰难的战斗让他不得不频繁使用动物灵，他消耗了太多的力量，积累的疲惫和伤口终于让他倒下，魔法的反噬蚕食起他的精神。他的同伴带他撤到暂时安全的地方，看着功劳卓著的头号战士倒下，无可奈何地悲从中来。

拉顿哈给顿发着烧，浑身滚烫，高大的身躯如婴孩一般蜷缩，拳头紧攥，眉头拧起，颤抖着，仿佛在幻境中承受着火的炙烤。你手抚着他的额，想要抚平他的眉头，想要缓解他的痛苦，只盼着可以用你的力量帮助他，但你不知道该怎么做。

你心碎地听着他在噩梦中重复的呓语：

“对不起，母亲。”

“对不起，嘎纳多贡。”

“我没能保护村子。”

“我没能救你们。”

你不顾一切，附到一匹马身上，载着他朝红树之神的所在飞奔而去。你从没附身过这么大的动物，但你一心只想着救拉顿哈给顿，这个念头支撑着你。最终你到达红树之神面前，几乎不剩什么力气。

求求您，救救他。你虚弱地恳求道。

用您的力量，或者用我的力量，只要您告诉我该怎么做。

只要能救他，哪怕榨尽你的汁液，将你的根茎碾磨成尘。哪怕你粉身碎骨。

你抬起头，望着红树之神。神树依旧缄默不语。伫立了千百年的古树观看了数不尽的命运轮转，沧桑的树干上刻满你读不懂的谜语，静默残忍得如同命运本身。

有风吹过树梢，红色的柳叶随风飘动，沙沙，沙沙。你恍惚从中听到神的宣判：

“你救不了他。”

你陷入了黑暗。

10.

你再次醒来时是在悬崖上，拉顿哈给顿在你身边，日暮的阳光勾勒出他的身影，有些像你们初见那日。他捱过了第一次反噬发作，但仍有后续的数次在等着他。你也消耗了过多的力量，此刻连依托枝条离开悬崖都做不到。你知道拉顿哈给顿还是会回到他的战斗中，他一离开，这恐怕就成为你们最后一次相见。

拉顿哈给顿见你醒了，说：“谢谢你，那样帮我。但是……”他停下了，似乎在考虑如何措辞。

你明白了他尚未出口的别离，你哭了出来。你痛恨自己的弱小，痛斥自己的无能为力。

但拉顿哈给顿拭去你的眼泪，他说，你能从悬崖上瘠薄的土壤里破土而出，便已经足够坚强，而你还将坚强地面对之后的年年岁岁，待到山谷迎来新生。

战争的阴云终将散去，鸟语欢歌会再次降临山谷。你还有漫长的生命，去迎接一个更好的世界。他捧着你的脸，在你的额头上印下一吻，带着最真诚美好的祝愿。

他看着你，已经变蓝的眼睛温和如初，脸上久违地露出平静的微笑，好像隔绝了所有战争和死亡的阴影，一切尚未发生时那般。你也看着他，用尽全力地看着，要将他最后的模样铭刻在脑海里，因为你深知，在他所描述的所谓美好未来里，将不会有他的存在。

在他转身离去时，你伸出手，徒劳地想要抓住他的衣角，挽救他不可回转的命运。但只有风从你指间溜过。

拉顿哈给顿从崖边一跃而下，张开双臂如同展翅飞翔的鹰，而天空尽头是一轮火红的落日，像是将他的身影燃烧殆尽。

11.

你只从带着烟尘的风里听说了那场惨烈战争的结局。头戴狼皮帽的战士独自一人穿越战场，于万人丛中将蓝衣军的首领斩于马下。但即使如此，狂热的信徒仍没有停下他们征战的脚步。残兵拥着他们的神来到红树面前，红树的力量在他们点燃的火焰中爆发。

火光冲天，地动山摇，新旧神明终于一战，也最终同归于尽。

你在山崖上，躲过了这场劫难的波及，又在其后漫长的时间里看山谷慢慢复苏。

你再一次积攒力量，不凭依托地离开山崖。你帮助幸存者们重建家园，帮助焦黑的土地恢复绿意。红树枯死的枝干仍然伫立在原地，变作遥远往昔的废墟，其承载的传说被后代的人们曲解又遗忘。你仰望着仍旧沉默的枯树，好奇它在这千百年来静默的旁观中究竟参透了什么。

你在人间漫无目的地游荡，看着一代代人类来了又走，也曾争斗、和解，循环往复。你没再见过那个耀眼的灵魂。

你遇见了一只生在树上的花精灵，它在哭泣。它说它爱上了一个人类。那个人类每天从树下走过，只是见到那个人就让它感到快乐。但它的同伴们都告诫它，不要对短寿的人类产生感情。

你想起红树的沉默，想起鹰的劝告，那位老朋友也在不久之后离你而去，你同样为它难过和哀悼。你想起在悬崖上哭泣的黄昏，想起在红树下无力的恳求和心碎的绝望。

但你仍不后悔遇见那个男孩。

你对花精灵说，不要害怕，去追求你所寻找的，去爱你所爱吧。不要畏惧悲伤，不要畏惧失去，也不要畏惧心痛。爱的失落与欢欣，悲伤与狂喜，本就会成就你漫长生命里别样的色彩和意义。

去爱吧，不要害怕。

0.

悬崖上，又是某个接近傍晚的时分。

你听见响动，久违地有人爬上山崖。

你好奇地抬头，却在看到眼前的情形时惊呆了。来人的手攀上岩石边，指尖骨节都是你熟悉的模样。待他整个人爬上来，深色的皮肤和褐色的闪着光的眼睛，黑色的头发和鬓边晃着的小辫子，都和你记忆里的男孩如出一辙。

可他这次没有看见你，你确信他的视线略过你所在的位置，却没有因看到什么而停留。也许因为红树之神已经消失，也许是别的原因，他失去了看见你的能力。但那也无关紧要，现在的你已经获得了远强于过去的力量，你可以变出完全的实体，只要你想让他看到。

男孩还是来取鹰羽的，他走到新的鹰巢边取到了羽毛，但突然回来的鹰吓了他一跳。他没有稳住平衡，掉了下去。

你急忙伸出手抓住了他。他看到了你，褐色的眼睛惊讶地睁大。你把他拉上来。

“你是……神灵吗？”他歪着头问。

你没有回答他的问题，只是努力控制住声音里的颤抖，问：“你叫什么名字？”

“拉顿哈给顿。”

噢，也许到头来时间还是个圆。

你按捺住想要扑上去抱住他的冲动，仔细端详着面前的男孩。风里吹来密语，你凝视着男孩的眼睛，隐约窥见男孩身上缠绕的宿命。仿佛有流星划过天空，熔化的星光落进男孩眼里，有什么东西和多年以前的那个身影重合在一起。

你知道，这个男孩仍然会像飞向太阳一样奔赴他的命运。

只是这一次，你将和他一起扑向火焰。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 把太多乱七八糟的想法杂糅到了一起的一篇。  
> 写第11段的时候想到读过的这段话，分享一下：  
> 很快我们就会死去，所有关于这五个人的记忆，都会随风而去。我们会被短暂地爱着，然后再被遗忘。但是有这份爱就已足够：所有爱的冲动，都会回到产生这些冲动的爱里。甚至对于爱来说，记忆也并非不可或缺。在生者的国度与死者的国度之间，有一座桥，而那桥就是爱。它是唯一的幸存之物，它是唯一的意义。  
> ——桑顿·怀尔德，《圣路易斯雷大桥》，但汉松 译


End file.
